Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a method, computer program, reception apparatus, and information providing apparatus for trigger compaction.
Background
Modern televisions and set top boxes are capable of performing numerous functions in addition to receiving and presenting television broadcasts. Some functions include the display of an electronic programming guide (EPG), widgets that allow a television viewer to pull up web pages and tools right alongside programs being watched on a television, and the like. Many of these functions require that the television or set top box receive additional data. For example, in the case of the EPG, the television or set top box would need to receive program information.
In some cases the additional data is provided along with the television broadcast. When the additional data is provided in this manner the amount of data that can be provided is often limited. As a result, it may be necessary to reduce the amount of additional data provided along with the television broadcast or obtain the additional data from another source.